


Maternity

by sodypop97



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Babies, F/F, Giving Birth, Post-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodypop97/pseuds/sodypop97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose gives birth, Dave is Dave, and Kanaya isn't acquainted with how this works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maternity

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on tumblr. ^_^  
> boxedpizza: *nudges* rosemary rosemary rosemary

It was a little over a decade after the game - well, decade wasn't really the word for it, due to the new troll-human melting pot of a planet, but anyway. A little over a decade. And right now, a-little-over-a-decade-older Rose was careening down a hospital hallway on a gurney. Kanaya clacked along in her pumps with some difficulty by Rose's head. "You can take your shoes off if you need to, dear," Rose mumbled.

Kanaya petted at her matesprit's bangs. "No, that would be against my principles. I've made a commitment to these shoes and intend to keep it."

"I'll tell no one of your infidelity," Rose chuckled lightly, but was interrupted by a fresh bout of labor pains.

"I would suggest that you stop worrying about my comfort, dear, and pay more attention to your imminent child-bearing," Kanaya said as the group of doctors turned off into a room and settled Rose onto a delivery bed.

A doctor handed Kanaya a face mask and a sort of sleeved apron to slide on top of her clothing, in a ghastly shade of blue. She looked at them uncomfortably. "Put them on," Rose muttered through stifled groans.

"No, this, this won't do..." Kanaya held the apron-thing at a distance.

"Kan-AHAHHHH!" Rose cringed and clung to the bed's side handlebars.

Kanaya sighed and put the garment on over her sundress and slung the mask over her mouth, getting the strings caught in her horns once or twice. Her moment of sacrifice was ruined when Dave threw the door open in a huff. "I'm HERE," he panted.

Rose ensured the doctor that she'd allow Dave in - for now - and he was handed a suit to match Kanaya's.

"Ah man, cool threads," he tossed the apron and mask on and stood next to the bed. "You wouldn't believe how many times I had to make that entrance. I forgot the room number that the secretary gave me after a while so I had to just go down the hall doing it from then on. But it's cool, because I wasn't arrested or anything. Wait, could you get arrested for-"

"Dave, I will strangle you with the umbilical chord if you don't shut up," Rose gasped. She'd already broken a sweat.

"God, calm your milk-filled tits," Dave waved his hands in defense.

There were a few moments of bustling doctors, Rose's groans, and Kanaya's steady encouragement until Dave interrupted again. "How the hell did Kanaya even get you pregnant, anyway?"

Rose was in no condition for her typical witty rebuttal, so Kanaya replied for her. "Well Dave, when a troll and a woman love each other very much..." This earned a weak smile from Rose and Kanaya glowed a tad.

"No, no. I mean, can Terezi get ME pregnant?" he fretted.

"Perhaps you should go and try," Kanaya suggested dryly.

"So cold," Dave shook his head. "So did you like, put-"

"Dave, I will send you out of here," Rose muttered as she ground her teeth and a bead of sweat formed at her temple.

"Chill. I promise I won't look at your nasty business, all stretched out and... Ew."

"OUT," Rose released her grip on one of the bars momentarily to point at the door.

"Fine, fine. But you'll remember throwing your own ectobrother out of your birth stuff and you'll feel guilty for the rest of your life. Every time you see the kid, you'll be all, 'This is the kid that I didn't let Dave see fling out of my ladyparts. How can I ever make my wrongs right?'" he monologued as he was prodded out of the room by a nurse.

Kanaya smiled down at Rose reassuringly as she ran a cool cloth over her flushed forehead.

(Now let's be realistic here. This isn't some TV show. Labor takes a ridiculous amount of hours. So let's speed forward to the baby part.)

With a final screaming push, the baby left Rose's body. The doctors took the weeping, bloody mess and tended to it. Kanaya finally sat down on the chair by Rose's bed. She leaned forward, taking Rose's hand as Rose rested her soaked head on her arm. "Darling Kanaya, I love you. But if I have to do that even again, I'll rip your bone bulge off."

"Based on what I've gathered about human birthing rituals, that seems a reasonable enough reaction. It was never such a demanding process for the mother grub. She would simply lay a couple hundred eggs from time to time."

"Ah, well, humans do not lay eggs, as you've certainly deducted. So, did you happen to see the baby before they took it?"

"No, but - " as Kanaya started, a doctor came to them with a pink bundle in his arms.

"You have a healthy girl," he said, as the two moved apart and Rose was handed the baby.

She delicately unwrapped it as the doctor left. Kanaya looked over curiously and drew back suddenly. Leaving her moment of awe behind, Rose turned to the troll with concern. "What's wrong?"

Kanaya held her own face in her hands. "I'm so sorry this happened, Rose, I - "

"What could you possibly mean?" Rose pulled one of her matesprit's hands away and saw a jade tear on her cheek. "Kan?"

"Our wiggler, it's disfigured!"

Rose laughed and Kanaya donned a look of horror. "That's right," she realized. "Troll babies have a very different anatomy as compared to human babies. She's fine, she really is. Just a little, dominantly human, I suppose. Her form may have been affected by how we went about having her, which was the human way. Come here, look at her."

Kanaya inched in anxiously. "See," Rose cooed. "She has little horns coming in."

Kanaya looked down, fixated on the creature. There were small orange nubs on her head, which was dusted with downy, black hair. Her skin was currently a raw bright red, but it would undoubtedly turn out as pale as her mother's. Well, the mother that gave birth to her, that is. The body was human, as were the pink lips. Kanaya looked at the eyelids that were scrunched closed with longing to see what was behind them.

When she turned back up to Rose, the girl was already looking at the troll fondly. The blond blushed a little and went back to the baby. She scooted over and offered Kanaya a spot next to her, who climbed in. They kissed lightly and rested the side of their heads against each other.

"I'm so glad I met you, Kanaya," Rose said shakily.

Kanaya held Rose at the waist and unknowingly glowed brighter and brighter over the child and the woman she loved. "Yes, and I you."

"I don't think we need to buy a nightlight for her," Rose nuzzled into Kanaya's neck.

"What?"

"Look at yourself, dear."

"Oh? Oh."


End file.
